The resistor has been used in electronic equipments for power supply control, particularly for measuring direct current electric power. The resistor is superior in current detection accuracy, and small in temperature drift, and even if a large current is applied, excessive heat generation is not caused. Thus, the resistor has been used in a field, where low resistance is required. For example, a resistor consisting of plate-shaped configuration has been proposed (see laid-open Japanese patent publication 2002-57009).
Recently, complex electric power control that uses inverter devices etc. has been adopted in electronic equipments for energy saving and for high efficiency. Then, high accuracy detection of high frequency currents is desired in the field of power source control etc. However, in case of using the resistor having plate-shaped configuration, it is not suitable for high accuracy current detection, because skin effect may appear comparatively from stage of low frequency. That is, because biased current distribution in the resistor body is caused by skin effect and effective area where current flows decreases, and then resistance of the resistor changes. Thus, regarding to currents including high frequency components, an accurate current detection becomes difficult in the resistor, which has been disclosed in the above-mentioned reference.
On the other hand, hall sensors etc. are used in general for measuring high-frequency currents. However, miniaturization of equipments is desired, and there is a problem that it cannot satisfy the demand of miniaturization of equipments enough by current detection with the hall sensors etc.